


When Double-Oh Agents Collide

by 00javierbardem



Category: 00silva - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00javierbardem/pseuds/00javierbardem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly promoted James Bond is sent on a mission to the states, however he's accompanied by a certain superior Tiago Rodriguez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Double-Oh Agents Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is one I wrote some time ago and just decided to publish! This is my first "sexy" fic, so let me know what you guys think! Not sure if I want this ti become a series or not. It all depends on the feedback! Enjoy!

James entered the strip club at nine-thirty sharp, just as planned. The club's atmosphere was slightly crazier than any James had ever been to. Lights flashed and swayed across the platforms where erotic and barely-dressed women danced against poles. Music thudded and pulsated in his ears like electricity. He scanned the room for the man M had described just a few hours earlier while he was on the plane.

James strolled through the room and finally spotted a man sitting at a bar, staring at one of the strippers intently, analyzing her up and down. James strode up and sat at the empty seat next to him. The man paid him no mind.

"Double-oh five, I presume. I'm-"

"Double-oh seven, yes, I'm aware," the man interrupted, still watching the dancer. Now that James was closer, he could clearly tell why all the women in the office subtly raved about him. A Spanish accent perfectly fitted his tan olive skin, along with soft brown eyes and a chiseled jaw just beneath flawlessly sculpted pink lips. He was worth gloating about.

James followed the man's eyes to the stripper, who was now making eye contact with this "double-oh five." 

"You like her?" James asked. The man chuckled a perfect, charming laugh at this.

"Sure. I like her. But my options are not limited to just strippers in random clubs," he stated, now turning to face James. James suddenly felt vulnerable, and his stomach clenched under the attention of the man's eyes.

"What do you mean?" James questioned, trying to keep his eyes from wandering, which, as he had heard, was a clear sign of being nervous.

"Well, let's just say I don't have a gender preference," he replied with a dazzling smile that formed tiny wrinkles on the outer corner of his eyes. "My name's Tiago. You're James, right?" James nodded in response, feeling almost special, just because this man knew his name. This has to stop. He is an agent, and this school girl nonsense is unprofessional.

"You're-"

"Bisexual, yes," he interrupted again before taking a swig of his drink. "I can assume M sent you here, no?" Tiago said, changing the subject.

"Yes. Should we go somewhere quieter to discuss this, or does staring at strippers all night improve your concentration?" James questioned, a bit more harshly than he intended. Tiago gazed at him for a moment, before cracking a wide grin.

"I like you," he joked, poking James's shoulder with his index finger. "Sure, we can go back to my flat."

The apartment Tiago had rented a room in was only a block or two from the strip club, so the two just walked in a sort of awkward silence. Well, maybe only James thought it was awkward because Tiago strode ahead with confidence leaking from his walk. James peered into vacant shop windows as he passed, and occasionally, found himself peeking at Tiago's rear.

The room wasn't much. Relatively plain furniture, a simple kitchen, an average-sized bathroom, and a queen sized bed was all it really consisted of. Tiago shrugged off his leather jacket and hung it on the coat rack before wandering over to sit on the edge of the bed and flipping open his laptop. James stood at the entrance uncertainly.

"You can come sit down, you know," Tiago announced, gesturing to the spot next to him on the bed. James did so, trying to keep a casual amount of space between him and the senior agent.

"So, how do you like America so far?" Tiago asked, keeping his eyes glued to the monitor. 

"I've only really seen the strip clubs so far, but they're not bad," James retorted sarcastically. Tiago glanced up at him with a wry smile.

"Maybe I could give you a tour sometime." James shrugged.

"Sure," he responded. Tiago stared off into space for a moment, before retreating his eyes back to the screen.

"So, allow me to read off the details. The target's name is Oliver Camino, he has most recently been spotted here in Los Angeles, California, at a hotel called The Mountain's Peak, and because you're an inexperienced new field agent and I'm a senior field agent and also M's current favorite, she wants me to assist you in this case." James furrowed his brow.

"Does it really say that?" He questioned innocently. Tiago leaned his head back in a cackle.

"Oh, James. You're so naive."

"Am not," James responded childishly, eyeing the other man's lips again.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Fine. Tell me something about yourself," Tiago demanded.

"That you don't know?" Tiago nodded, raising his eyebrows as he did.

"Well, like you, I'm bisexual," James bragged. Tiago didn't flinch.

"Not a big surprise there. You've been eyeing me all night," he stated with a grin. James sighed in disappointment. He had never felt so outmatched before, and it served as a huge motivation to try and impress this man that he just met not even an hour ago. Tiago must have detected James' sense of frustration because what he said next was a bit surprising.  
"Tell you what. I'm going to go take a well-deserved hot shower, and when I get out, I want you to surprise me in any way you possibly can, hm?" Tiago suggested, running his fingers over James' chin lightly. James felt his eyes light up as Tiago strolled off to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. This was James' chance. He had been waiting for an opportunity all night to do this, and now was perfect. Why he so badly desired to fall into the "impressive" category in Tiago's eyes, he did not know. Nor did he care, for that matter.

Tiago dressed himself in a black tank top undershirt and grey sweat pants before running a comb through his thick dark hair. Then he swung open the bathroom door, expecting to see James on the bed, but, to his mild awe, he wasn't. Tiago cautiously stepped out onto the room's beige carpet, scanning the room for any tricks James was likely to pull. Suddenly, there was a flash of movement out of Tiago's peripheral vision, and before he had time to act, James was behind him with his arm wrapped around Tiago's throat.

"Okay, you cannot possibly say I didn't surprise you there," James whispered into Tiago's ear. Tiago snickered in response.

"Nice, James. You actually got me that time," he admitted, patting the arm that was wrapped around his neck. James barely had time to melt in his victory before Tiago had swung his arm from around his neck, twisted it, then kicked his feet out from under him so that he lay face-up on the floor, in a daze. Tiago rested his foot on James's chest, looking down with smug lips.

"But unfortunately, I'm faster," he gloated with mischief glinting in his eyes. James narrowed his eyes.

"Game on," he muttered. Then he gave Tiago's leg a hard chop with his hand, causing him to lift it in the air in pain for a split second. James took this valuable time to stand, then he and Tiago were competing in full-on melee combat. They deflected each other's punches and continuously slammed each other to the wall and floor, fighting a constant battle for dominance. Finally, James used the remainder of his strength to shove Tiago onto the bed, then leaped on top of him, straddling his lower torso.

"I'm getting too old for this," Tiago groaned, panting to catch his breath. James felt just as exhausted, but due to the several year age difference, he had more stamina. James chuckled.

"Looks like I have the upper hand," he joked. Tiago nodded submissively, then stared into the younger man's eyes.

"Your eyes are stunning, James. The prettiest shade of blue," Tiago murmured, sounding almost as if he was talking to himself. James felt hot blood rise into his cheeks, but ignored it.

"You know, when I first saw you, I thought the same thing," he replied. Tiago didn't answer. He merely gazed into James's eyes like he was watching dolphins play in the ocean. James stared back, trying to get lost in Tiago's dark coppery pools. He stared until he could see every detail on their surface. Every gold string and every bronze splash. He stared until he could see his reflection in his pupils. He stared until he could see Tiago's spirit and his pure heart. He stared until he knew every single secret that those endless tunnels held, and when he knew it all, he leaned in and kissed him deeply, like it was the cure for his fatal ailment.

James was snapped back into reality when Tiago kissed back harder, leaning in as much as he could. His lips were soft but hard, cold but hot, and sweet but sour. His lips were the combination of everything wonderful in James's life. His lips were like love and happiness combined and divided into two delicious pink mountains. James nipped at Tiago's lower lip and worked his tongue into the man's mouth until he could taste every bit of him. James heard Tiago moan and that's when he had to take it a step further.

James worked his hand over to the nightstand where he sneakily slid open the drawer and pulled out two pairs of Tiago's handcuffs from the pile that were in there that he discovered while Tiago was in the shower. James reluctantly pulled away and quickly snapped Tiago's wrists to the bedposts.

"What are you doing?" Tiago protested calmly. James only grinned.

"Oh, Tiago. You're so naive," he said, repeating his exact words from earlier. Then James leaned in until his lips were brushing the man's ear. "You're all mine tonight." Then he pulled back and Tiago's lips were flipped up at the corners, giving the slightest hint at a smile. James leaned in to kiss the man hard once more, inhaling every bit of Tiago's sweet breath. Then he retreated with an evil grin. Tiago only watched in uncertainty.

"So, I think it's no secret that you are a beautiful man," James began, letting his fingers glide over Tiago's lips. "First off, your lips are magnificent," he said leaning forward to give them a quick peck. "Next, your body is an absolute masterpiece, crafted to perfection." James roughly ran his hands up and down the sides of his chest, ruffling his shirt. Then he clenched a fistful of the fabric and tore it open with his bare hands, exposing Tiago's surprisingly defined torso.

"That shirt was rather pricey," Tiago remarked bluntly. James only snickered before adjusting himself to lean down and slide his lips over the man's entire chest, planting messy kisses on the sweet spots. Tiago jolted instinctively when James's lips caressed the sensitive area below his navel, so deliciously close to his groin. "James," Tiago grunted.

"Hm?" James replied, working his tongue back up the other man's body. Tiago squeezed his eyes shut and furrowed his brow at the tingling sensation James' tongue loaned him.

"We really should focus on the job. You know, the mission we were assigned?" James abruptly stopped his oral exploration if the man's chest and looked at him in confusion for a few moments before allowing a child-like grin to prance across his expression.

"And who are you to be acting so responsible?" James teased. Tiago scoffed playfully.

"Technically, I'm your boss," he replied matter-of-factly. James gave a wry smirk of disapproval before unlatching Tiago's handcuffs and moving off of the man. "Hey," Tiago said as he swiftly clutched James' wrist and stared into his eyes. James stared back with innocence. "I didn't say we'll never do this again, just not tonight, my friend," Tiago stated softly. James smiled happily before trotting off to go take a shower.


End file.
